A Rock And A Hard Place
by anabundanceofbowties
Summary: Ashlyn Lambert blended in with the background but after being chosen to participate in American Idol, she's suddenly the center of attention. Sometimes being a wall flower isn't all bad. CookxOCxArchie American Idol 7
1. Preface

**Okay, I had a dream about me and Archuleta and David Cook in a love triangle and it ended on a weird note that is driving me INSANE so I decided to pretty much finished it. This is just a short preface to give you somewhat of an idea of what's going to be going on. So Reaview…PLEASE?!??!?! I wrote this at school btw, I thought it turned out okay. It's my first preface.**

_Preface_

_I never imaged myself one of those girls that every man wanted. I'm not plain or unattractive just not drop dead gorgeous. I don't have a dazzling smile that would place any man in a two-mile radius under my control or breath taking blue eyes that you could see forever in. Just a 22-year-old woman with curly, chestnut coloured hair, jade catlike eyes, a pale complexion and troubles with making herself heard. Yet, despite all of this, here I was watching these two men in battle. For __me__. Secretly, I knew I was cheering for the one on the right. The one whom I considered a sibling. How had I not seen the signs that our little 'Brother-Sister' act was turning into something more? I knew I couldn't have both of them. I had to break one of their hearts. The only problem with that is it would break mine too. Right now, blending in with the background didn't seem as bad as it did all those months ago. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"No."

My heart drops into what seems to be my stomach. I take a deep breath and restrain against the tears that were now threatening to spew down my cheeks. That was the exact word I had been fearing. No. I should have been expecting this. I shouldn't even be here, infront of three of the world's most well-known television personas. How did Adam talk me into this?

"Ashlyn! They'd have to be psychotic to refuse to choose somebody as musically gifted as you! American Idol has been waiting for somebody like you!"

Oh yeah, that's how. I quickly make a mental note to kick my over-confident brother in the shin. I bob my head once in understandment in the direction of the infamous Simon Cowell. I was never exactly a fan of the dark haired, arrogant judge whom had made his name by insulting the contestants. That dislike had suddenly turned to pure hatred.

"Now Ashlyn, the reason for my decision isn't because you're not an amazing singer, but it's because I personally don't think you've reached the 'it' factor. You seem…unsure of your vocal abilities." He adds in his English accent. Is that honestly the best he could come up with? All he really wanted was to see the 'short brunette' cry. Okay, I am being childish but I don't really care at the moment. I just wanted to get out of here before I embarrass myself any further. Before I could step off the small auditioning stage, Paula holds up her palm.

"I disagree with you Simon."

My now hopeful gaze meets the perky Paula Abdul who had a warm, welcoming smile plastered across her face. The palms of my hands begin to perspire and my heart accelerates.

"Now before I explain myself, I have to tell you, that is an adorable outfit!"

I can't help but give her a proud grin. I was going to have to wear black leggings and a jean miniskirt way more often.

"Thank-you so much." I say quietly, slightly flushed.

The two males in the room exchange an eye roll. I knew what they were thinking and it was pretty sexist. Paula too notices the annoyed eye rolls and lightly jabs her elbow into Randy's chest.

"I'm serious!" She insists, waving an arm in my direction. I stifle a giggle and wait impatiently for her review.

Clearing her throat, Paula turns her attention back to me with the same uplifting smile marring her face. Maybe that shin kick wouldn't be needed after all.

"Now sweetie, I do believe that, as Simon said, you are an amazing singer and the song that you had chosen really showed off your vocal ability and it really blew me away. I'm going to say yes but I really want you to work on your self confidence in the meantime." She explains. I nod my head twice.

"Of course." I agree. Self-confidence wasn't really something I had. Hesitantly, I turn towards Randy who's tapping a pen against is chin, in deep thought. I purse my lips together and watch him silently, waiting for him to speak. For him to announce my fate. Soon, a sly grin sweeps across his face.

"Looks like your fate is in my hands Ashlyn." He muses. I manage my own sheepish smile and spare a glance towards the other two judges who also had their eyes on Randy. He leans forward in his seat and rests his elbows on the table. The suspense was killing me but I kept my face smooth and emotionless.

"Well, I must admit, you have a thrilling voice that I wouldn't mind listening to on the radio and you seem very passionate about the music." He says slowly, his face almost as deadpan as my own. He pauses, as if waiting for me to speak before continuing with his speech.

"And as Paula and Simon said, you don't seem very sure of yourself and I'm not quite sure why because you have an incredible voice but I'm gonna say yes."

My smooth expression quickly changes into shock and then joy. Maybe I was dreaming. Or my mind was playing tricks on me and I had gotten two "No's" instead of two "Yes's". Either way, If one of my hypothesis's were correct I decided to make it last.

"Oh my god, really?" I squeal, making sure that I had heard correctly. Paula chuckles and grabs a golden paper from the table and holds it out towards me.

"We'll see you in Hollywood Ashlyn." The grin widens so it was aching as I took the paper from her hands. Adam has moved up in the ranks, getting a hug instead of a kick.

"Thank-you!" I gasp, my hand clutched on the doorknob. The three nod with a satisfied smirk as I leave the room.

Once out of the auditioning room, I could see an eager Adam and of course Ryan Seacrest waiting for me. I couldn't speak, I was too overjoyed, and so I held up the sheet with a grin. Adam pulls me into a rib-cracking bear hug instantly and Ryan smiles towards us, microphone in his left hand.

"I knew it! I knew they couldn't refuse you!" He exclaims, finally letting me out of his grasp. I snicker and hold up my paper, letting out a whoop.

"Congrats Ashlyn! I guess we'll see you again in Hollywood!" Ryan says with his same smile. I send my own towards the host.

"I'm sure you will."

I knew they were staring at the paper tucked safely under my arm as Adam led me to the exit. Some looked jealous, surprised or determined to be the next to walk out with an identical golden sheet. I would've been self-conscious if I wasn't so amazed. A few mumbled 'Congratulations' here and there but other than that, it was pretty much silent. I close my eyes and try to calm myself. Suddenly, I find myself falling to the floor. I land on my back with a thump and I instantly open my eyes. Both Adam and a man I didn't recognize were towering over me. Adam seemed to be fighting a smirk and the other man seemed worried. His hair was a dark brown and was styled like a 'fohawk' with the ends of his locks red and had a goatee.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Fohawk says, holding out his hand. Story of my life. I've always blended in with the background, a wallflower as you put it and I was getting tired of it.

I gladly take his hand and Fohawk pulls me to my feet.

"It's fine." I reply with a small smile. Adam turns his back to me; obviously he couldn't keep a straight face. Typical.

"Well congratulations uhhh…" Fohawk trails off, waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Ashlyn Lambert." I offer. He grins in response.

"Congratulations Ashlyn, I'm David Cook."

I nod and shake his hand. He was nice and I was getting over the fact that he had trampled me to the ground.

"Nice to meet you David, maybe I'll see you in Hollywood." I smile. With a mischievous smirk, my new companion begins to walk away.

"Maybe."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The short period of time I had between auditions and the Hollywood phase flew by too quickly and soon enough I found myself infront of the Pasadena Civic Center with Adam. Other lucky hopefuls whom had also made it to the Hollywood stage were swarming around me, taking in the sights or rushing into the building to prepare for the three judges. The butterflies swarming in my stomach kept me from following the crowd through the front doors, instead I searched for a particular face. There was a slim chance that David had actually made it as far as I did bit I pushed that to the back of my brain and continued to study the faces passing me.

"Looking for Fohawk?" Adam asks with a raised eyebrow. I look up at him and reply with a mere eye roll. I had tried to persuade him not to come along but in the end (And though I'd never admit it), I was happy that he had tagged along.  
"He's the only person I actually know." I say in a flat tone. He chuckles and shakes his head in dismay. The crowd outside was thinning out and I knew that I should probably be getting inside with the rest but I wanted to stay with Adam a little longer. My older brother turns me around to face him. His expression was now serious as he set his gaze on me.  
"You're going to be great Ashlyn." Adam assures.

I manage a sheepish smile and nod my head. I knew that he could see right through my "Confident songstress" act but he didn't say anything.  
"Hey Vamp, you coming?"  
I tear my eyes away from Adam to see a woman in her early 20's at the doors, motioning for me. Her thick, middle length dark hair was pulled back into a low ponytail to reveal her flattering facial features. She was unfamiliar but had a charming smile.  
"Uhm, okay, I'll be right there!" I call before turning back to Adam.

He was staring at the dark haired woman with a look I'd only seen him use when he saw Jessica Alba on TV. The look of love. Stifling a giggle, I playfully swat him on the arm as I sprint towards the center.  
"I'll see you later lover boy." I call, approaching the woman. She looks over my shoulder and turns a dark red when spotting Adam. I'd never been a believer in love at first site but after this, I was changing my mind.

"Your boyfriend?" The woman asks in a sour tone. I make a gagging sound, pulling the large doors open to the Civic Center.  
"Brother." I correct. The same friendly smile returns to her face, obviously happy that the 'gorgeous, mysterious stranger' was still free for the taking. She follows me inside the loud, crowded foyer.  
"I see. I'm Brina Rivers." She says, offering her hand. Without hesitating, I grab it and shake it once before letting go.  
"Ashlyn Lambert." I reply with my shy smile.

"So the vampire has a name."  
My brow creases. Had she just called me a _vampire_? Maybe that's why I've been ignored all my life, because I look like a fictional, bloodthirsty monster. I visibly shudder at the thought. Brina seems to notice and her face freezes.  
"No, I didn't mean it like that, it's just that…you're so pale." She says so quickly that I can't help but chuckle.

We were soon sat down infront of the auditioning stage to watch everybody sing and get the judge's opinion. I took a seat beside Brina and a young boy with dark hair and looming brown eyes who introduced himself as "David" Archuleta".  
"I think lil Davey has a crush on you Vamp." She whispers. I blush and sneak a glance at the young boy. His eyes were glued to me, not bothering to pay any attention to the blonde woman performing "Beautiful" on the keyboard.

I can't help but giggle like a schoolgirl. I keep my eyes straightforward until the end of the performance but I could feel those brown eyes on me the whole time. It made me feel self-conscious. While I had been focusing on the row of seats infront of me, by my surprise, I had met the eyes of fohawk David six sections ahead. He gave me a small wave, which I mirrored. When the blonde finished, I could still feel Archuleta's eyes on my face, which made me blush even more.

"Go talk to him." Brina demands in a harsh whisper. I sigh and wait a few seconds before turning to my right to face the young David. He looked a little surprised but gave me a soft, shy smile.  
"She was okay, don't you think?" I ask, not knowing any other way to make conversation. Archuleta nods with the same red cheeks as me.  
"Oh yeah, great. I think her name is Brooke."  
I nod and am about to speak before I hear someone calling my name. The butterflies swarm back instantly.  
"I guess I'm up, I'll see you later David." I smile at him before standing up and making my way down the aisles.

"Oh, okay. Good luck Ashlyn!" Archuleta calls. Taking deep breaths, I make it backstage. I few of the technical producers set me up with a microphone and hand me my guitar. I listened to the man currently infront of the judges, trying to sooth my nerves. It wasn't working too well.

Too soon, it was my turn and the camera crew was swarming me as I made my way up to the middle of the stage. I could feel everybody's eyes on me as I strummed the first few notes on my guitar. Instantly, I am engulfed by the rhythm and I actually feel calm as I begin.

" _There ain't a lot that you can do in this town  
You drive down to the lake and then you turn back around  
You go to school and you learn to read and write  
So you can walk into the county bank and sign away your life  
I work at the fillin' station on the interstate  
Pumpin' gasoline and countin' out of state plates  
They ask me how far into Memphis son, and where's the nearest beer  
And they don't even know that there's a town around here_

Someday I'm finally gonna let go  
'Cause I know there's a better way  
And I wanna know what's over that rainbow  
I'm gonna get out of here someday"

I finish a slight smile, the other hopefuls clapping for me. I look down at Paula, Randy and force my gaze to Simon. All three at a surprised grin and were also clapping. That had to be a good sign, right? Randy is the first to speak.  
"You've been practicing in a mirror, haven't you?" He chuckles. I redden and return a grin.  
"Maybe." I reply with a snicker.  
"That's good, that's good! I've seen quiet an improvement from auditions. It blew me away. It's a yes for me." He explains. I nod my thanks and turn to Paula who, of course, wore her soothing expression.

"Wow. That's all I can say. The way you sang it, it sounded really pretty. I'm gonna have to give you a definite yes." She grins. I mouth thanks and once more force myself in the direction of Simon. His expression was deadpan which didn't surprise me at all. It was a good ten seconds before he gave me his review.  
"Eat your heart out Steve Earle. Yes." He said simply.

I felt like collapsing right there with joy. I love you Simon Cowell! I take five small steps towards the side of the stage as I spoke.  
"Thank-you so much! This is amazing." I gasp. The three at the panel chuckle as I leave the stage. Adam was going to be stoked.

After a quick congratulation from Brina (and a dozen from Archuleta), my companion sped off for her own audition process.  
"You were amazing Ashlyn. I can't believe it!" Archie repeats, peering into my eyes. I think about moving down to the empty seat next to Cook but it wasn't necessary, because as soon as Brina was onstage and singing a Paramore song, my fohawk friend was in her empty seat next to me.

"Hey there stranger." He greets with a grin. I smile back and cross my arms across my chest.  
"Well if it isn't my fohawk friend David Cook." I giggle before remembering that Archie was still beside me. I quickly turn to face the younger David who looked disappointed.

"Archie, this is David. We met at the Nebraska auditions." I explain. He mumbles a hello before glumly turning his attention to Brina onstage. David seems to notices Archie's behaviour and chuckles slightly.  
"Isn't that cute? Archie has a crush on you." He teases, just loud enough so that I could hear. I playfully nudge him in the arm and quickly begin to clap when realizing that Brina had finished. I even stood up and whistled when the judges decided that she would go on with me, the blonde named Brooke and a few others.

"HEY! Get out of my seat!"  
Before even one of us could congratulate her, Brina was sticking her index finger in David's chest with a menacing scowl. David looks up at her with innocent eyes.  
"I don't see your name on it…" He says slowly. I chuckle and Brina smiles in defeat. The only person who wasn't joining in on the fun was Archie. As the two playfully argued, Archie pulled me around to face him.  
"He isn't your boyfriend is he?" He whispers, glancing at David. I purse my lips and shake my head twice.  
"No, why?"  
His shoulders relax and his sweet, little smile returns.  
"Oh, just wondering." He says quickly. I give him a weird look and turn my head forward, pretending to be watching the stage. Maybe then Archie couldn't see how bad I was blushing.


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay, I'd just like to let everybody know that Archie is 18 in the story NOT 16, okay??? And I also changed the title from "Stuck In The Middle" to "A Rock And A Hard Place"_

**Chapter 3**

As weird as it might sound, I had found that my new obsession was David Archuleta. During the rest of Hollywood week, it was if we were glued to each other. We sat side by side in the Civic Center (Brina of course, on my other side and Cook in the seat behind me), hung around at the hotel and we had even walked each other onto the Hollywood stage. When I wasn't with Archie, I was still thinking about him. I wondered what he was doing, where he was or if he was thinking about me.  
"He's your personal brand of Heroin, Vamp." Brina had giggled to me once. And she was right. Archie was my addiction.

It was the last day of the Hollywood phase when he had first made his move. Our posse of four were sitting in our usual seats in the Center, watching the stage, or at least most of us were.  
"Hey, Ashlyn." Cook whispers in my ear. I sigh with a soft grin before slowly turn around in my seat to face the always over-zealous David Cook. He was wearing the same smirk he had worn when I had first met him in Nebraska. During the past few days, he had followed by my side like a puppy. I didn't mind at all, I found him amusing and entertaining.  
"What to you need David?" I say with fake impatience.

With a proud expression, Cook holds out his open palm. My face scrunches up in disgust and I instantly snap my eyes back to his.  
"What is that?" I groan, loud enough for only the four of us to hear. Brina looks over her shoulder to see what had me practically gagging. The look on her face soon matched mine.  
"It's lint!" David replies matter- of-factly. Archie was silently chuckling beside me. I couldn't find any humour at all in the situation and neither did Brina.  
"David Roland Cook that is disgusting!" She sneers, knocking the fuzz ball out of his palm. Archie was practically having a seizure, he was now laughing so hard. Cook's eyes widen in disbelief and horror.  
"That. Was. My. Lint."

I roll my eyes and turn around to face the stage once more. Syesha Mercado was performing "Chain Of Fools". I had spoken to her once or twice. She seemed nice and we really hit it off.  
"Just dig into your pocket and get some more." Brina groans.  
"I can't!" David exclaims. Stooping down in my seat, I pull my hood over my face. They're bickering was getting to be extremely annoying.  
"Behave children." I mumble to myself, because well, as if they're actually going to listen to me. Archie pats my shoulder, his seizure subsiding into harmless chuckles of entertainment.

"They'll stop eventually." He reassures. I knew Archie was right but how long would eventually be?  
"Just give me some of your lint!"  
"I don't have any, David! You're the only one who does!"  
"Archie has lint…"  
That was enough. Just when I was about to stand up and scream, a man with dreadlocks whom I had learned was named 'Jason' whirls around in the seat infront of me. He was smirking so I knew he had been following the whole lint conversation.  
"They're calling your name Lambert." He whispers.

I instantly jump to my feet and place my palms together as if I was praying.  
"Thank-you Lord!" I exclaim in a hushed tone. Archie shakes his head in dismay but a smile was playing at his lips as he followed me towards the stage. David and Brina didn't even notice we were leaving as they kept arguing. As I walked by, a few people gave me thumbs up or a quiet 'Good Luck'. Today was by far the most nerve racking. The judges were cutting the final 50 down to 24 and nobody wanted to go home.

"You'll do fine." Archie repeats for the sixth time. I was taking deep breaths, my eyes closed in concentration. I open one and manage a soft smile.  
"I know." I reply quickly. He didn't look convinced. I was a horrible liar and looking into those liquidly brown eyes just made it all that much harder. I look away quickly, down at my feet. I soon feel Archie's warm hand cup around my chin and pull my gaze back up to his.  
"You're an amazing singer. Trust me."  
I was lost in his eyes. All doubts in myself dissolved and were replaced by a warm feeling. I didn't want to pull away. And then it happened. Cautiously, Archie pulls my face closer to his and his lips were on mine.

It wasn't passionate or forced. Just a gentle peck. He let go only a moment later but that was enough. I was frozen in place. Electricity from his touch still stung my skin and I enjoyed it.  
"Ms. Lambert, you're up." A man with a headset says in a gruff voice. I tried to make my feet move but it was impossible. I was stuck. The man grumbles something under his breath before grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the stage.  
"You can do it Ashlyn!" Archie calls from behind me.

The man pushed me to the middle of the stage, infront of the three judges. It takes me a few seconds to recover from the incident backstage. The beginning notes of "Walking On Sunshine" begin which almost instantly snaps me back to reality. I had decided to pick an upbeat song to get everybody moving, something they could dance to. I grab the microphone stand and begin.

"I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure…  
And I just can't wait for when you knock on my door…  
Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down…  
Cause I just wait 'till you write me your coming around…"

Before the chorus, I jump forward and toss my hair, dancing along to the catchy tune.

"I'm walking on sunshine, woooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah!  
and don't it feel good!!

Hey, all right now  
and don't it feel good!!  
Hey yeah, oh yeah  
and don't it feel good!!"

"ROCK IT ASHLYN!" I could hear David yell from the back. I could imagine Brina elbowing him and scolding him for disrupting me. I grin.

"I feel the love,I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real!  
I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real!

I'm walking on sunshine…"

I belt out the last verse, sweat running down my forehead from my jumping and prancing around the stage. Whistles and hollers erupt from all around me, which makes my smile widen. The three judges were clapping with matching grins. Paula was the first to speak.  
"You've really grown since we saw you in Nebraska. You were getting the crowd moving and your stage presence is amazing, not to mention your voice. Wow."

I laugh slightly into the microphone.  
"I've been practicing." I admit. The three nod with smiles. Randy's opinion was similar to Paula's just worded different. That only left Simon. Unlike the two that sat next to him, he looked unimpressed.  
"Not original at all. It sounded like Karaoke Night at the bar. I will admit that you did have a lot of energy while you preformed but the singing wasn't all that great."

I shrug with an upward curved lips. Exactly what I suspected. My eyes linger up to David and Brina. Brina had a hand over David's mouth, keeping him from yelling at Simon. I roll my eyes towards them before leaving the stage. My shoulders were slumped as I neared Archie who was wearing a sympathetic smile; he grabs my hand and walks me back to our seats, complimenting my performance the whole way there.

I was so nervous and disappointed I couldn't even focus on the rest of the auditions. I didn't even accompany Archie to the audition stage and he didn't even bother to ask. David and Brina kept their mouths shut and eyes forward, not wanting to upset me even more. I did, however pay attention to the judge's feedback towards my three companions. They were all positive which just added to my bad mood. We were soon led to a room inside the Civic Center and I could feel perspiration beginning to run down my face. I was going home and everybody knew it.

"Hello everybody." Paula coos, as she enters the packed room, Randy and Simon not too far behind her. They stand infront of us with giddy grins (At least Randy and Paula), which make me sick to my stomach. Archie grabs my hand and rubs his thumb against the side of my palm, trying to calm my nerves. David grabs my other one, which surprises me somewhat, but I don't let go. I needed them right now. I needed a shoulder to cry on when I would be sent home. I needed my friends.  
"Okay, as you know we can only include 24 of you into the semi-finals. The 26 of you left will be going home." Simon explains quickly before letting Randy continue.  
"The following are our top 24."

"Brooke White."

The blonde squeals in delight and sprints over to the corner of the room with a grin.

"Jason Castro."

He nods with an impish look and takes his place beside Brooke.

"Carly Smithson."

"David Cook."

I manage to give him a smile as he let's go of my hand. He gives me a quick hug before joining Carly, Jason and Brooke. Soon enough, Brina and Archie's names are called along with a few others. There was one finalist spot left and I was about to burst into tears. The other twenty-five with me looked confident, just waiting for their name to be called. Paula's eyes sweep over us with a wry smirk.  
"Our last semi-finalist is…"  
I hold my breath and get ready for the water works. David, Brina and Archie are eyeing each other nervously. I close my eyes and wait. I could hear my pulse in my ears. And then finally…

"Ashlyn Lambert."

My eyes instantly open wide in shock. Had I heard correctly? I must've because I was soon caught in Brina's arms along with both Archie's and David's.  
"Congratulations to our remaining 24, we'll see you next week." Randy says before exiting the room with the other two.  
"WE DID IT VAMP! WE DID IT!" Brina screams, jumping up and down. I manage a laugh through my sobs. Archie's lips soon come crashing into mine once again. A little startled, I open my eyes but close them again, deciding to let the moment last. But before I did, I was sure I saw David wearing the same disappointed expression Archie had wore the first day of Hollywood.

**X.X.X.**

"I cannot believe it!" Adam exclaims, pulling me into a rib cracking bear hug outside of the Civic Center. David and Brina were still inside, celebrating with the others and Archie, of course, was outside with Adam and me.  
"I know!" I reply with enthusiasm. Archie was grinning triumphantly nearby, his arms behind him. Adam lets me go but not before messing up my hair.  
"I'm so proud of you Ash!"

I was about to reply when an eager Brina mobbed me. She shakes me a few times with her wide grin.  
"Come back inside and party with…."  
She never finished her sentence. Her eyes were locked with Adam's. It was like the first day all over again. Adam clears his throat.  
"Who's your friend…Ash?" He asks slowly, never looking away from Brina. I stifle my giggle.  
"Adam, this is Brina Rivers and Brina this is my brother Adam."

"Nice to meet you." Brina says in a dazed tone. Adam gently grabs her left hand and kisses the top. I roll my eyes.  
"Pleasure." He replies in the same tone.  
There was an awkward silence between the two where they just bored into each other's eyes.  
"I…have a corvette." He says, stuttering like an idiot. I mentally slap my head.  
"Can…I see it?" Was Brina's reply. Adam leads her down the pavement towards the parking lot.

"Oh my…" I groan once they were out of site. Archie chuckles before wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"I think it's cute." He muses. I turn around and look up at him with a playful smirk.  
"Shutup and kiss me."  
I was soon at the mercy of Archie's lips and I was okay with that.

* * *

I watched their lips meet and I could feel my heart drop. Ashlyn and Archie. Archie and Ashlyn. It was too late to make my move. Game over. Taking a deep breath, I force myself forward towards the Civic Center, refusing to let the tears fall down my cheeks. The question I had been asking inside my brain from when I met her was now answered.

_"Did she feel the same way?"_

And the answer was no.


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Okay, this is just a short, pretty much pointless chapter about the idol's moving in. As you read on, you'll notice a lot of Robbie Carrico. The reason behind this is simple. He's hot xD. Also, to make the whole story work, I had to make it the "top 26" and it's going to have to be the "Top 14". Thanks for reading and remember to review! _

**Chapter 4**

I couldn't believe it. I must've died and gone to heaven. It was huge. No, huge was an understatement for this place. I'd always heard that the Idol's mansion was luxurious and spacious but I'd never expected _this_. The walls were a calming white with two spiral staircases. A breathtaking chandelier hung lowly from the ceiling in the middle of the room. And this was just the entrance to the house. I didn't have enough of an imagination to imagine the rest of the mansion. My feet were glued to the tiled floors and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't move. I was in shock.  
"Hey Lambert, are you going to stand there and gawk or find your damn room?" Robbie calls from behind me. I turn my head to give him a sheepish smile before picking up my suitcase and stalking into the house.

During the plane ride to Los Angeles, I had learnt everybody's names, even bonded with a few. That's how I had gotten stuck with . Apparently, I'm a magnet for trouble because as soon as I started hanging around with him, we were nearly kicked off the jet for 'shanigans'. I trudge up the first two steps of the staircase on my left with Robbie before setting down my luggage with a groan. Talk about over packing. Carrico looks over his shoulder; chuckles with a shake of his head before continuing up the stairs.  
"Next time, pack lighter Lambert." He says with a wry smile.

I glare at him and cross my arms.  
"Ha ha ha. You're funny Carrico." I hiss sarcastically. A familiar chuckle erupts from behind me. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it is.  
"It's not funny Cook." I say through clenched teeth. Okay, so I don't sleep well inside a jet line. I'm ten thousand feet in the air, what'd you expect? David grabs my own luggage in his free hand and smirks at me.  
"Aren't you lucky that you have such a strong, masculine man for a friend."  
I can't help but grin at him. I _was_ lucky.  
"Yes, I am. And I'm sorry for almost replacing you with Carrico. He's not a very good friend to hang around with." I giggle. I follow David up the rest of the stairs and down the hall, which had the same white walls, and tiled floors as the entrance.

Mostly everybody had already made their way upstairs and were either gossiping in their room or exploring the rest of the 'palace'. Since there were only nine rooms and twenty-six of us, we were going to have to share. Before we had arrived, the producer has assigned us rooms and _roomies_. I was lucky enough to end up bunking with Brina and Brooke. And from what I heard, Archie was sharing with Jason Castro and Cook was with Michael Johns (those two are the most devious people here and it's just my luck that they end up rooming together. Who knows what kind of pranks they can think up together?). I wave towards Colton as I make my way farther down the crowded hallway with the Cookster at my side.

Suddenly, I collide head first with an opening door and feel myself falling to the ground. I lay there for a moment, dazed and confused at what just happened before groaning in pain. I feel under my nose with the side of my palm. No blood, just gut wrenching pain.  
"Oh gosh Ashlyn, I'm so sorry!" I can hear Archie exclaim from above me. I open one eye before quickly closing it again. My little accident had stirred up quite a crowd.  
"Atta boy, mate! You really know how to knock a woman off her feet!"  
Michael's Australian accent rings through my ears. Oh, even better! Both Cook _and_ Michael had witnessed the fall.  
"Can it Johns!" Brina snaps from above me. I smile slightly to myself. How awesome was she?  
"Vamp, you okay or do I have to call 911 or something?" Brooke asks in a concerned tone. Thanks to Brina, now all of the girls had caught on with my little nickname.

"Vamp? What does that stand for, Vampire?" Garrett asks.  
"Duh! How dumb are you?" Kristy sneers. I let out a low grumble before snapping my eyes open.  
"Will somebody just help me up? PLEASE?" I exclaim. The crowd stare at me for a brief moment before Archie grabs my hand and Michael, Cook and Brina grab my shoulders. Soon enough, I find myself back on my feet and half of the group had slugged off, snickering to their self.  
"I'm really sorry Ash, I didn't see you!" Archie repeats with a frown. I give him my best smile and peck him quickly on the cheek.  
"It's fine Archie. It's just a broken nose." I tease. He returns his own grin and shakes his head.  
"Well if it's just your nose then everything's okay and I'll let you continue on your way."

Our room was, like the rest of the mansion, amazing. Three beds were placed side by side against one wall and a black leather sofa lined the opposing one. A large, Oakwood closet was placed in a corner and a small, matching desk sat beside it. The walls were a creamy colour and the hardwood floors gleamed. I drop my bag on top of the middle bed and collapse next to it. Brooke's things were already put away and she had tacked a photo of the twins she took care of on her bedpost while Brina's wardrobe was strewn across her bed. I sigh and roll my eyes before setting my gaze to the large window that looked down on the pool. A few of the other semi finalists were lounging in lawn chairs, enjoying the warm evening while some of the boys splashed each other inside the pool. Just one of the bonuses that come along with living in the most amazing, luxurious places in the universe. Not only did the mansion offer an outside _and_ inside pool but also a bowling alley, a gym and a basketball court. Now I _seriously _don't want to go home!

Brina jumps onto the bed next to me and tugs at my arm.  
"Everybody's going to go party at the pool and you're included." She says with a toothy grin. I had already learnt that you couldn't win a fight against Brina so without a word; I unzip my suitcase and grab my bikini from the bottom.  
"Well, that was easy." She muses with a triumphant smirk before sprinting out of the room in her own black and pink bathing suit. I once more roll my eyes, closing the door. As quickly as I could, I slip off my acid-washed jeans and blue blouse and replace it with a jade green tankini and a yellow cover. As I jog through the quiet halls, I notice that I'm the only one still inside. I shudder. I had never felt comfortable being alone in large places. Not since watching 'The Shining' with Adam.

"Hey, look who decided to join us!" Danny calls from inside the pool. I give him a short wave as I closed the patio doors. A warm breeze swept over me and I smile, giddy about the beautiful evening that lay ahead. Brina motions for me at the opposite end of the pool. At her side were Ramiele and Carly. I fast walk in their direction, my eyes ahead. I was still slightly flushed about earlier that day when I had fallen victim to the door.  
"Better slow down there mate! Don't wanna end up going head over heels again, do ya?" Michael chuckles from a lawn chair. I send him a glare before pushing him and his chair into the cool water.  
"Would you like to repeat that, Aussie?" I call with a smirk, the others hooting with laughter. Michael wades over the ledge and places a hand on it with a grin.  
"Nah, I'm good."

I take a seat on the pavement next to the other girls and let my feet skim the water. As the others continue with their giggling, I set my attention towards Archie who looked like he was in a deep conversation with Cook. I sigh with a warm smile. That's when Robbie hopped up onto my knees with a snigger.  
"You make a great chair, Lambert." He snorts, making himself comfortable. I moan under his wait and with no avail, try to push him off.  
"You're such a gentleman Robbie." Carly says sarcastically. He sticks his tongue out in her direction childishly. I was surrounded by dorks.  
"Hey Carrico, you better get your hands off of Archuleta's girlfriend!" Jason exclaims from the other side of the pool. I look over my shoulder to see Archie's reaction. At first he was shocked, then flushed.

"Archuleta's girl? Well we're going to have to change that now won't we?" Robbie muses before sliding off my knee and wading his way over towards Archie who looked a little scared. Brina, Ramiele and Carly burst in hysterics beside me as I let out a low moan.

"I take it you're not enjoying being this season's heart throb?" Cook asks, sliding up beside me. His fohawk had flattened down once more to his head and he was dripping wet.  
"Not exactly." I reply flatly.

My entire life I had been just a part of the background. I was never the center of attention or considered 'hot'. And now, here I was in the glow of a spotlight. It was so…different and I didn't know if it was different in a good way or a bad one. David wraps his arm around me and laughs.  
"Well get used to it, Ashlyn." He sighs before dropping his arm and diving back into the water, splashing me in the process. I mentally replay our conversation over again and let out an aggravated moan.  
"This should be a long season."


End file.
